


Золотая нить

by pinasolod



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10690086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinasolod/pseuds/pinasolod
Summary: Этот мир был совершенно не похож на тот.





	Золотая нить

**Author's Note:**

> Фантасмагория.

Сначала была пустота, и полупризрачная рука тянулась в никуда. Потом возник мир, непохожий на человеческий, и тело на ватных ногах опустилось на слишком мягкую траву, колыхнувшуюся от приземления. Глаза медленно открылись и закрылись, интуитивно находя на другом конце этого мира такую же легковесную фигуру, переливающуюся в лучах несуществующего солнца. Ноги пошли сами, видимый ветер с едва видимой помощью подтолкнул сотканную из мыслей оболочку.

Фигура на другом конце мира обернулась, поворачиваясь грациозно и благородно, и с удивлением уставилась на свою руку, опоясанную золотистой нитью, тянущуюся к другой руке. Руки фигур соприкоснулись, сливаясь воедино и окрашиваясь в странно завораживающий цвет. Каждая фигура внимательно осматривала другую фигуру, стараясь запомнить и узнать потом, в ином, приземлённом мире. Золотая нить притянула фигуры сильнее, заставила раствориться друг в друге. Мир исчез, исчезла нить, исчезли фигуры, осталось лишь частое биение своего-чужого сердца.

Ренджи проснулся. На запястье блестела золотая нить, билась спокойно и ровно, а за окном занимался рассвет. Нить тянулась на улицу, туда, далеко, куда-то за пределы казарм. Абарай встал, шатаясь, и выглянул, смотря на пустые полигоны одиннадцатого отряда.

Золотую нить не замечал никто, а Ренджи до вечера слушал, как работает чужое сердце, ощущавшееся, как своё и родное. А потом к ним в расположение отряда зашёл человек, которого Абарай побаивался и практически ненавидел, а золотая нить стала короче. Войти в кабинет Зараки-тайчо стало тем ещё испытанием, но Ренджи вошёл.

— Добрый вечер, Зараки-тайчо, Кучики-тайчо, — и лишь потом осмелился поднять голову.

Глаза удивлённого Кучики горели золотом.


End file.
